Shipper Mum
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Best friends Sam and Blaine fall asleep snuggled up together. Sam's mom walks in thinking they're boyfriends. Afterwards she talks to Sam who then realizes that he does have feelings for his best friend and decides to act upon them.


Best friends Sam and Blaine fall asleep snuggled up together. Sam's mom walks in thinking they're boyfriends. Afterwards she talks to Sam who then realizes that he does have feelings for his best friend and decides to act upon them.

**Shipper Mum**

Cartoons spread all over the floor and them sitting between the issues, time just flew by. Only when Blaine yawned, streched his arms and leaned back to rest against the bed, Sam looked up.

"Holy shit, it's almost 1 am!", he exclaimed.

"Seriously?", Blaine asked in a monosonic voice, eyes closed.

"Dude, don't fall asleep. Won't your father worry?"

"Told him I'd be with you", Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah, but not the whole night?!", Sam asked.

"Easily fixed." Blaine tipped something into his phone. It buzzed, then Blaine pushed it aside and layed his head backwards on the bed.

"So you wanna sleep here?", Sam said.

Blaine lifted his head, watching him lazily. "Yeah...?"

Sam's throat dried and he couldn't tell why. Blaine had slept over before but that had been planned and one of the other rooms had been prepared for him. Now the rooms where empty and on short notice they couldn't arrange a mattress or anything... so...

"In my bed?"

"Sam... I won't touch you, I promise!"

"No, no, I'm not... you can touch me. Uhm, I mean, not _touch_ but you know... I'm not afraid of affection or... you know..."

Sam was just glad that Blaine was half asleep cause he was sure his face had reddened. And he was talking nonesense that even he didn't understand. It was not a big deal, so what!?

He got ready for bed and when he came back into the room, Blaine was half lying on the floor. The boy had seriously fallen asleep without bothering getting into bed!

"Silly." Sam shook his head, smiling only a little bit. He jogged Blaines shoulder lightly.

"Dude, come to bed", he said quietly. That felt weird... as if they were really close. Intimatly close. Sam wondered if being that close would feel as warm as just the thought of it.

Blaine heavily got up and sat on the bed, yawning.

"Can I borrow a pyjama or something?"

Sam looked down on himself, wearing boxers and a T-Shirt. In what else would a man sleep? What even was a 'pyjama' if not something girls would wear?

"I can give you a Shirt", he said helpfully. "But no boxers. That's were I draw the line. You have to wear your own."

Sam got a T-Shirt out of his closet and then stood before Blaine, waiting until the boy had stripped off his jeans. And the sweater. Sam's stomach twichted and he had to gulp.

"Thank youuuuu", Blaine said, taking the T-Shirt, putting it on and then he crawled into the bed.

"Night Sam", he mumbled.

Sam switched out the lights, went to the other site of the bed and wrapped the blanket around him. It was weird to feel somebody lying next to him. Blaine didn't make noises and breathed steadily but Sam's heart pounded wildly. He adjusted very slowly to the new circumstances and when he did and almost fell asleep, Blaine suddenly moved.

"Sam!?"

"Yes?", Sam whispered, despite the fact that Blaine had talked loud.

"Oh! So that wasn't a dream", Blaine then murmered.

"You fell asleep on the floor, dude", Sam chuckled.

"We've read five hours straight, don't blame me", Blaine said.

"It's cool", Sam said. "I'll always like you, unconcious or not."

"That's good because I will be unconscious for the next hours of our get-together", Blaine yawned.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... cuddle? I mean... if you don't mind. I don't know if a gay guy can cuddle with another guy without falling in love or something like that..."

"Sam", Blaine chuckled. "I'm already in love with you, so that doesn't matter."

"Uhm... what?"

"Platonically, I mean."

"Oh, right. Me, too, bro."

Sam stared into the darkness. Then he reached out to Blaine and found his arm, and the other boy slipped closer, pulling on his arm so that Sam also moved. He felt Blaine's head on his shoulder and one hand stroked his stomach. Inside, it burnt. Sam put his own hand onto Blaine's and hooked their fingers. What the heck, no one would know and as long Blaine didn't mind...

"Hmm", the mentioned boy sighed. Sam closed his eyes, burying his nose in Blaine's hair. That was very comforting. He wouldn't mind doing this more often.

ll

He woke from a soft knock on the door.

"Sam? Are you awake?"

Sam blinked. Where was he? Oh, at home... but he felt different. The sun shone brightly into the room, and there, the door just opened...

"Oh, dear, I didn't know Blaine would stay the night", Carol said.

Sam raised his head. Yes, there was a black curly head right next to his, facing the other way. In fact his own hand layed on Blaine's stomach, hugging him from behind. Sam pulled away and sat up.

"Yeah, it got late last night so..."

"Breakfast is ready", Carol said. "And we'll talk about _that_ later." She nodded to the bed, then silently closed the door.

Talk about what?

Sam looked to Blaine, wondering if he should wake him. After a short complentation about how it was Saturday he fell back into bed, nuzzled up to his best friend and closed his eyes. So tired... and Blaine just _smelled. so. good_.

"How late", Blaine mumbled.

"Don't know. The sun's already up."

Blaine yawned and stretched, so Sam unwillingly let go. Blaine turned around and faced him, and Sam smiled about the curls that had come up during the night.

"You look cute."

Blaine's cheek went red. "Thanks...?"

"Wanna have breakfast?"

"I just... yeah, that would be great... where's my phone?" Blaine got up and searched the floor. He vanished out of Sam's sight, and the blond only heard a hiss.

"Fuck! I totally forgot that Cooper was going to visit today! I have to go."

Blaine struggled into his jeans, took his bag and jacket and basically ran out of the room. Sam was confused and kind of offended that Blaine didn't even say goodbye. Also he had taken Sam's Shirt while his sweater was still lying on the floor.

Oh well.

He went to have breakfast. Carol sat there, reading the news paper which she put down when he came in.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Blaine rushed out. I hope you guys didn't fight?"

"No, of course not. He just forgot that his brother was in town."

"Great, so you can tell me now why you didn't tell me?"

"I told you it got late last night. Blaine's had slept over before so I thought you are okay with that." Sam poured milk over his cereals and grabbed a spoon.

"Look", Carol said. "When Kurt was living here, Blaine was not allowed to stay the night. And Finn was not allowed to have girls over. As are you."

"I know."

"So why...?"

"Why...?" Sam hesitated to eat and wondered what he had missed during the conversation.

"There is no exception wether you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, they aren't allowed to stay the night! Especially not without talking to me first!"

"Wait... you think Blaine is my boyfriend?" Sam lifted his spoon and kind of let it hover in the air. What? Blaine and him...? Who would even think that?

"Am I wrong about that?", she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Don't try to talk your way out of it, young man."

"You seriously think Blaine is _my_ _boyfriend_?" Sam stared at her and then at his spoon, letting it sink. Boyfriend. Blaine. That didn't sound _so_ strange if you really thought about it. They could sleep together every night (after asking Carol, oh right). And they could kiss. Holy shit. What would that feel like? That would've made the night even better.

Oh gracious goodness.

Blaine would make a perfect boyfriend. Especially for Sam. They would be the perfect couple.

Sam jumped up just as Carol said "He really isn't?"

"Not yet! Thanks for giving me ideas!", Sam said, hugged her quickly and then raced back to his room. No time for food, more important things were on his shedule now.

He found his phone and was about to write a text when he remembered what Blaine had said the night before.

_I'm already in love with you._

Oh sweet torture! Did he eventually _mean_ it? Maybe they were meant to be together and the only thing standing in their way was Sam's blindness!

'I slept great last night, let's repeat that. Have a nice day. Miss you already. Can you come over later?'

He didn't care if he sounded needy or clingy. He didn't care if Blaine would wonder about his choice of words. He just wanted to be with Blaine. As soon as possible.

Before Sam could blink he got an answer.

'Why don't you come over. Would make Cooper's present so much easier to bear. I don't miss you cause you're always in my heart'

Oh wow... could you call that flirting now? But it felt so naturally and easy, just _them_. Sam's heart pounded wildly as he typed the next words.

'I'd rather be alone with you.'

He sat on the floor where he had found his phone and stared at it. The seconds felt like minutes until Blaine's answer came.

'Has something happened?'

Sam bit his lip. Darn, Blaine couldn't read minds then. Maybe they weren't a couple without knowing it. Maybe he really just loved him platonically and Sam had gotten a little over-enthusiastic.

Or maybe not and Blaine just didn't expect Sam's new realised love.

'No. I'm fine. I'll be at your house soon.'

ll

Only on his way to Blaine Sam started to wonder how and why Carol assumed he was in love with a boy. Until now he had only had girlfriends and, not to be disrespectful or anything, but he wasn't exactly what one would call 'queer'. He liked boy things like cars, he didn't care much for fashion and he could vomit at the thought of cheesy films. But then again, he liked Blaine. Things didn't seem to be as easy as people made you believe.

"Thanks for coming", Blaine said as he opened the door. "You won't believe how annoying Cooper is. I mean, more than usual."

"Who is it, who is it, OH! I know you!" Cooper appeared in the hallway, as Sam took off his jacket and handed Blaine the forgotten sweater.

"Yeah, we've met in glee club. I'm Sam", he said.

"Oh, yeaaaah, Sam!", Cooper said, staring at the sweater. Blaine put it aside but Cooper couldn't be stopped.

"Are you two…? Oh, of course you are! Blaine talks about you _a lot_ and I've just been here for, what, two hours? Hey, come on, I wanna show you my newest advertising clip!" He put an arm around Sam's shoulders and dragged him into the living room, no chance of escaping.

"I don't…" Blaine interrupted himself and shook his head to Sam who threw him a help-seeking glance.

They watched Cooper's advertising video for three times and interrupted the fourth time with a request for refreshments. Unluckily, Blaine's father had to work on this Saturday so Cooper was on their heels wherever they went.

It wasn't until afternoon that they finally caught a break because Cooper got a phone call.

"No, your timing is perfect, just as always, darling, yes, right, great!" The last words the said to Blaine and Sam who were sitting on the couch with an Anderson family photo album on their knees, and put one thumb into the air. Then he left the room.

Blaine sighed as if he just had finished a hard math test and put the album away.

"Finally! I love Cooper, but he talks _so_ _much_."

He laid his head back and rolled his shoulders. Sam was suddenly nervous. Being alone with Blaine was supposed to be normal but now his hands were sweating.

"I have _awesome_ news!" Cooper looked into the room, holding his phone to his chest as if not done talking.

"My girlfriend will come to Lima tonight. I told her about you two sweethearts and she had the super idea to double date! Yes or yes?"

"Cooper…", Blaine sighed.

"Only if we go to Breadstix", Sam said, pointing at Cooper. From what he remembered, Cooper would be impressed by that. But he just said "Okey-dokey" and went back to the hallway.

"You don't have to do this, Sam", Blaine said. "It's _my_ unnerving family. Plus he would have gone anyway and we would have gotten rid of him for the evening."

"Yeah… but I wanna go on a double date", Sam said. "I never did this before." And no, he didn't dare to look at Blaine, he preferred to drum on his knees.

"But you know it's not a real date, right?", Blaine said. Sam leaned back and gathered all his courage to turn his head.

"It could be. If you want it, that is", he said, more quietly than planned.

"Sam", Blaine chuckled. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Blaine got serious. He held Sam's gaze for what seemed to be forever.

"Okay", he finally said. Sam smiled relieved and clenched his fist while one little "Yes!" slipped from his mouth.

Blaine laughed, although it sounded kind of awkward. And it _was_ strange, they were still best friends and knew each other, yet they seemed to be strangers who were careful with each other until they would find their way of being together.

ll

"So, how long have you two been together?", Emilia asked. Cooper sat next to her, an arm around her shoulders and dashed on his forehead.

"I'm such an asshole, I totally forgot to ask you that!", he said.

"It's just… really, really fresh", Blaine said.

"Well, Cooper and I have found each other two month ago." She smiled happily, while Cooper held two fingers in the air.

"Two _month_. Can you believe it?"

"I… do?", Blaine said, slightly tilting his head.

"And how did you realise you were meant to be?", Emilia wanted to know. Oh, all those questions. Sam should have thought about them. Maybe their first date should have been alone… how stupid of him! Why couldn't he _think_ before talking?

"Uhm… we just did?", Blaine said, looking at Sam.

"I'm sorry, this is personal, I shouldn't ask this", Emilia said, holding her hands up. "Let me tell you, this soup is delicious."

"Not only the soup", Cooper said and while the two of them were flirting, Sam leaned to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. That was a _bad_ idea."

"Oh", Blaine made. "I… why… then why did you ask me, I mean… is that your idea of fun?"

"What? No, no!", Sam said. He took Blaine's hand and shook his head. "Not us. I mean, going on our first date with them. Being alone would be so much better."

"Oh." Blaine relaxed, looked down and laughed quietly. "I'm a drama queen, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are", Sam smiled. He didn't let go of Blaine's hand, holding it was the only right thing that had happened so far.

After dinner Cooper and Emilia wanted to go to a club, something Sam would have not done though he was ready to go if Blaine wanted to. But one look between them made clear they both had better stuff to do with their night.

"No, that's not us", Sam said.

"We like quiet evenings", Blaine nodded.

"But don't think for one second my dance moves are not super great", Sam said, demonstrating it with a body roll. Blaine laughed and tried to stop him, so Sam just took him along, changing the dance to something like a fast waltz.

"We will take you home then before we go", Cooper said, being the driver and maybe (just maybe) the responsible adult of the company.

ll

"So I didn't read anything into the texts this morning?", Blaine unbelievingly said as he and Sam were standing in front of the Hummel-Hudson's house. Cooper's car turned around the corner and vanished.

"That was a shitty first date, wasn't it?", Sam asked contritely.

"Sam", Blaine chuckled, so that the blond looked up. "It was a date. With you. Of course it was perfect."

"Oh", Sam made. "I didn't know you feel that way."

"Really? Cause I was pretty obvious", Blaine said.

"You weren't." Sam had the keys to the door already in his hand in the but didn't want to break the moment. The automatic door light went off and on again.

"I could have only been more obvious if I had kissed you", Blaine said. "But I was sure you didn't… _couldn't_ return my feelings."

"Try me."

Blaine looked away and laughed awkwardly. Then he locked back to Sam, who stepped somewhat closer to his friend. Blaine also stepped forward, putting his hand onto Sam's waist. Sam felt his heart beat up until his throat. In the next moment it exploded, as he tasted Blaine's salty lips on his own.

"Hm… bread sticks", he murmured.

"Shut up", Blaine said. Sam felt his hand on his neck and the lips were back. Yes, that was definitely something they should have done before. He liked the taste of Blaine and as they parted, he smacked his lips in appreciation.

"Sam", Blaine said quietly, resisting to step back from him. He let his head fall on Sam's shoulder and sighed heavily. Sam stroked his back, but soon the night cold got to his bones.

"Let's go inside", he whispered.

"Right, then you can tell me what special moment of our friendship made you gay", Blaine said.

"It wasn't a moment, it was the whole friendship", Sam said, finally bringing his keys into the game. "Or to be more clear, you."

"So you're saying I have the superpower to make everyone I like gay?", Blaine grinned.

"No, sorry, it's human nature. Boy or girl, everyone just loves you", Sam said. "You're so adorable."

They stepped inside, where the light was still lit. Sam closed the door after Blaine and put his keys on the board.

"You're even more adorable", the black haired boy said.

"Oh come on!", Sam answered, but before he could protest more Blaine's lips were on his again. Sam hold on to him and returned the kiss. Now in a private space he felt more secure to let his walls come down. He leaned his back against the door and pulled Blaine closer.

Unfortunately Blaine wasn't prepared for that. He lost his balance and fell aside. Sam grabbed him and fell with him, landing hurtfully on the stairs.

"Ouch!", he complained.

"Oh, young love", Blaine moaned.

"Don't tell me you think hurting yourself is romantic?", Sam said.

"What the hell is going on?", Burt called from upstairs.

"I'm back", Sam said warily.

"Hi Mr Hummel-Hudson!", Blaine called. "We're totally sober, I promise!"

"Well… good. Stay that way!"

Sam and Blaine looked at each other, than burst out in laughter. Sam got up and helped his boyfriend to his feet… if he was allowed to call him that.

"So, are we… dating now?"

"I'm disappointed you even ask", Blaine said.

"Alright then", Sam smiled. To not risk another fall he stepped to Blaine and kissed him. In between he murmured. "My boyfriend… Love that… Love you – I mean, uhm…"

Sam leaned back. He didn't plan to say that and even didn't know if he was allowed to say this after one day of realising his crush. It just had slipped out. But luckily he and Blaine weren't about labels. Blaine just laughed and pulled him back.

"Me, too", he whispered. Sam relaxed and received the following kiss hungrier than ever. Soon he realised that it would move way to fast if he didn't stop it now. He allowed himself one more second, well, maybe two… then leaned back and stopped Blaine from following him.

"Let's take it slow", he said.

"Right", Blaine answered, wiping his red lips. "Slow. Okay."

"I only discovered that I like you today", Sam said.

"Oh – what? _Today_?" Blaine stepped back as if he thought it took at least two days to be serious about a crush.

"Yeah… so?" Sam ran through his hair. "I think I liked you before but I didn't know what those feelings meant."

"Sam, that's big! Aren't you freaking out about liking another boy?"

Sam shrugged. "I didn't have time to think about that."

Blaine suddenly laughed. "Oh Sam! I'm not sure if that's cute or naïve…"

"Let's go with cute?", Sam suggested.

"How could I not", Blaine grinned. He came closer again and pressed his lips lightly against Sam's. Then he laid a hand on his chest and looked him into the eyes.

"Sleep tight."

"You too."

It has never been that hard to part but eventually Blaine had left the house and Sam closed the door behind him. He rested his forehead on the cool wood and sighed deeply.

"So… you wanna tell me something now?"

Sam jumped around. "Carol! God, tell me you didn't listen all the time."

"Don't be afraid, I gave you enough privacy to… well, do you want to tell me something or not?" She was standing in her night gown in the kitchen door and crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe Blaine _is _my boyfriend, happy now?"

"As long as you're happy", she smiled lightly, then got serious again. "And that only happened today?"

"Yes. Yesterday we were just friends and I swear the next time I will ask you if he can stay the night", Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Good. I'm glad for you. Now go to bed."

"Yes, Mum", Sam said sarcastically, and as he went upstairs he could swear she saw her smiling in the darkness.

**The end**


End file.
